Elevator
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Kise and Aomine get stuck in an elevator. Oneshot. Officer!Aomine, Model!Kise.


Kise entered the elevator to find the hot policeman who lived one floor above him.

"Good morning, Officer-cchi."

The dark skinned policeman nodded, "Yo, Model."

The trip to the ground floor seemed like it would take forever, Kise discretely shot glances at the delicious man beside him. His uniform was filled out in all the right places and Kise felt his breathing deepen and a familiar warm prickle in his stomach.

 _Damn, he was getting turned on._

The officer in question seemed not to notice and Kise was praying to leave the confined space as quickly as he could. Suddenly, the elevator jolted then came to a sudden stop, the lights flickered off and Kise began to panic.

"Don't worry model, I'll call for help."

Kise nodded as the blue haired man fished out his phone from his pocket and made a call.

"Are you okay? You seem flushed. Are you claustrophobic?"

"N-No, I'm not. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm fine!" Kise stated shrilly.

Aomine moved swiftly towards the blond man and pressed his hand to his neck, "Damn, you have a high temperature."

Kise reeled from the shock and promptly pushed Aomine away, his erection was throbbing now, and he didn't want the other man to see his _condition_ so he faced the wall.

"Stay away."

Aomine was shocked, "What the hell? I can't leave you alone when you're obviously not well!"

He grabbed Kise by his arm and forcefully turned him around despite his protests.

Tears welled up in the blond's eyes as Aomine realized the reason Kise didn't want him near; he was turned on, and by the looks of things, he needed release badly.

 _"What if he thinks I'm disgusting?"_ Kise thought dejectedly.

"So you're a homo? And you're turned on by me." Aomine stated.

Kise gave a small nod as Aomine continued, "I'm flattered, model, but if you just said so in the beginning, we wouldn't be in this mess."

The blond eyed the policeman quizzically, "Excuse me, what?"

"I said, if you just said that you wanted me to bone you, I would have obliged," he grinned.

"I don't follow…"

Aomine rolled his eyes then kissed Kise roughly, "I'm the same as you and I've also been infatuated with you."

Kise's eyes widened as the blue haired man began licking and kissing his neck. He felt his hand unzip his pants and gently pulled his leaking erection out of its confines.

Aomine kneeled and slid the blond's cock into his mouth without hesitation, causing Kise's knees to buckle. He continued his hot assault on the sensitive flesh causing the model to run his fingers through his navy hair repeatedly.

Kise moaned loudly, "N-No more… Please, stop."

Aomine stopped immediately.

"Don't you like it?" he asked as Kise pulled him up to a standing position.

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

Kise unbuckled his pants, pulled them down and pressed his arms against the cool walls of the elevator, revealing his tight ass to the blue haired man.

"Fuck me please, Officer-cchi."

Aomine's eyes widened at the sight of the lusty blond's invitation. He quickly undid his pants and they pooled around his ankles, he rubbed his hot flesh against the model's waiting hole.

"Tempting an officer of the law? You're gonna need some punishment."

"Yes, punish me please," he winked as he pressed his ass against the darker man's length.

Aomine grinned as he slowly pushed himself into the model's wet heat, causing soft gasps and curses to be uttered.

"Move!" Kise demanded and the policeman was too happy to give in as he pounded the model hard, eliciting more needy moans.

"I'm gonna cum! Officer-cchi!"

"Cum for me," Aomine growled as he quickened his rough pace.

Kise came loudly, forcing Aomine to cum inside him. He staggered and the blue haired man steadied him. Aomine withdrew, causing his white sticky cum to leak out of the model's abused hole.

"Look at the mess we made," Kise stated as he pulled his pants up.

Aomine nodded as he also fixed his clothes, "I'm Aomine Daiki, by the way."

"Kise Ryouta. We probably should've had introductions before you ravaged me," the blond responded seductively.

The officer grinned, as the lights flickered back on and the elevator hummed back to life, steadily carrying them downwards.

Kise hit the stop button and then pressed the level 7 button. The elevator stopped then went up.

Aomine looked at him quizzically.

"Your cum is leaking out of my asshole, I need to shower and change."

"Oh. Okay," he responded as Kise stepped out of the elevator.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now, Aomine-cchi, I'll see you around," the blond stated and then headed to his apartment.

He slipped through the door, his heart still pounding against his ribcage. He could feel his skin burning from all the places Aomine touched. He leaned against the door, he wondered vaguely if he would ever have the opportunity to see the policeman again. He could feel his backside getting even stickier as he divulged his clothes and headed straight into his shower.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door as Kise stepped out of the shower, now clean and refreshed. He wrapped his towel loosely around his waist and he went to answer the door.

He cracked it open slightly and peered outside. Gold eyes met navy blue as Aomine cocked an eyebrow.

Kise opened the door for Aomine to step inside and slammed it shut the moment he came in.

Aomine took in the condition the blond was in; his hair wet and droplets of water lingering on his body. Kise could practically sense the lust overflowing from his new lover.

"Round two?" he asked tentatively.

Aomine quickly undressed before picking up the model bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom.

"Damn right, we're having round two," he grinned as he placed the blond on the bed and continued their intense fuck session.

* * *

Finished :3

Review!


End file.
